1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a shower curtain serving to separate a shower tray or basin, or at least part of a bathtub, from its surroundings, the shower curtain being supported and guided on a rail which is arranged over the shower tray or bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower curtains are used to separate not only an open shower tray, but also at least part of a bathtub from its surroundings in, for example, a bathroom or even a living room, the shower curtain being held by hangers on a rod arranged over the rim of the shower tray or bathtub. Closure of the shower curtain with respect to the shower tray or bathtub and the room walls is then in most cases achieved by an excess in the curtain measurements determining that the curtain reaches close to the base of the tray or tub and also greatly overlaps an adjacent curtain piece or a wall. A resulting disadvantage is that the curtain, particularly due to its large-scale proportions, is drawn by suction action developing during showering in the separated shower cubicle defined by the curtain towards the body of the person showering. Apart from the resulting constriction of freedom of movement of the person showering, the curtain material is also lifted from the tray or tub and/or away from the wall or the further overlapping curtain piece so that the desired sealing of the shower cubicle is at least impaired. A further disadvantage is that as a result of the fold formation in the shower curtain, mold formation is encouraged so that insufficient hygiene can be established in this area.
The underlying object of the invention therefore lies in making available an arrangement for supporting a shower curtain, which arrangement effects improved sealing of the water receptacle, for example the shower tray or the bathtub, with respect to the rest of the room and even effects comparatively taut curtain guidance.